


18

by hidingskeletons



Series: 5sos songs [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday, Implied Smut, M/M, i dont know, idk what this is, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingskeletons/pseuds/hidingskeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is turning 18 and Levi is in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	18

**Author's Note:**

> pls forgive this mess

"I wish that I was eighteen, to do all the things you read in the magazines, I'm not saying I wanna be-"

"Eren! Stop singing! Please, when I came to visit you at college I didn't think you'd be obsessed with another boy band."

Eren sopped shaking his hips and turned down his Five Seconds of summer album and turned to face his boyfriend. 

"Please, Levi. I know you jam out to She Looks So Perfect."

Levi shrugged his shoulders and say down on the youngers bed. 

"So, how's your parents? Is your community college as good as you suspected?"

"They're great! And so is the school, when I go. But stop. Let's talk about you. You turn eighteen in three hours! I did not drive six hours to talk about my parents."

Eren grinned and sat on Levis lap. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"How's your school? Are people being nice to you? What about living alone? Is it okay?"

"Calm down! Yes yes, everything's fine. Wait, my friends should be here any minute."

"Mikasa and Armin? That weird kickass girl and the nerdy one?"

"Yeah! They're taking is out for my birthday, they're really excited to meet you!"

There was a knock on the door, and then Milasa and Armin walked in, holding balloons and having smiling faces.

"Eren! Hi! Oh, you must be Levi!" Armin giggled, holding out his hand. Levi introduced himself to the pair, and they headed out to meet Jean and Marco and the rest of their group for dinner. 

And if they fucked to 18 by Five Seconds of Summer at midnight, that's nobodies business but theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE ATTACK ON TITAN AND 5SOS CROSSOVERS YOU DONT UNDERSTAND


End file.
